


And they were Quarantined

by Thy_Thor_Felix



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: I'm so tired, M/M, Omg they were quarantined, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, and they were quarantined
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:13:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23962906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thy_Thor_Felix/pseuds/Thy_Thor_Felix
Summary: Remus gets horny and wants the fucky fucky.
Relationships: Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Deceit Sanders
Comments: 2
Kudos: 149





	And they were Quarantined

“Remus, I said no like 20 times,” Janus said, his voice hoarse from waking at the ungodly hour of 5 pm. The quarantine was fucking over their sleep schedule over. They’d stay up all night, crash at 10-11 am, then wake up around 5-6 pm. And both of them were constantly bored, watching Netflix and Youtube, or playing Animal Crossing, Smash Bros, and Mario Cart. But that wasn’t enough for Remus apparently, who currently was rubbing Janus’ thighs and hips, pressing kisses against his neck. 

“Come on, Jay Jay. I’m bored and I haven’t topped in a while,” he mumbled against the scaley shoulder. The deceitful side carded his hand through his boyfriend’s acidic green mess of hair, “I mean.. Do we even have lube or did you use it all up trying to make that slide down the stairs?” Remus chuckled, “Yes, there’s some left. It’s in the drawer.” He pointed the drawer next to Janus, who opened it and took the lube out. The snake-like side chuckled as he felt the duke wiggle next to him.

Remus snapped their clothes away, pulling his boyfriend against him. The lube was passed, and the cap popped open. He squirted some onto his fingers and wrapped his arm around the scale-covered waist, pressing one finger into Janus. A quiet moan escaped from the latter, pressing his forehead against Remus’ shoulder, leg wrapping around his waist. Remus pressed kisses against the scales on Janus’ neck, wriggling his finger around. He giggled as a whine escaped his boyfriend, pressing another finger into him. The duke thrusted his fingers, scissoring occasionally.

“Oh- fuh, Remus,” Janus whimpered out, pressing back against the fingers in his ass. Remus giggled, nibbling the skin. Once he deemed his boyfriend ready, he slipped his fingers out, rolling on top of him. Janus wrapped his legs around his waist, rocking his hips against his, moaning. Remus pressed pecks against Janus’ lips as he squirted lube onto his hand, lowering the deceitful side down and rubbing his cock, covering it. He held it and pressing it in Janus, both of them groaning. “Ah-fuck, How I’ve missed this- fuh- Fuck! You feel so good Jay,” Remus moaned, rolling his hips.

Remus went at a leisure pace. He hissed as Janus’ blunt nails raked his back and neck, buried his face into the scaley shoulder, biting hard and growling as Janus cried out. “uh-fuck Remus! Go faster,” Janus whined, legs making Remus lean onto him more. The duke complied, thrusting erratically, pressing open mouth kisses against the snake’s neck and jaw. He licked Janus’ lips, biting and tugging, a groan releasing from both of them.

A whimper left Janus, “I-i’m close.” Remus grunted out a “me too”, biting and sucking on his collarbone. He rubbed Janus’ cocks together, teasing the heads. Janus came with a keen, his load covering his stomach and Remus’ hand. 4 more thrusts and Remus came, moaning out Janus’ name. They fell onto the bed and tangled their limbs together, both tired and satisfied. Until Janus groaned out, ”fuck now we have laundry.” Which prompted Remus to giggle, pressing kisses all over his chest


End file.
